Regret
by Lombax901
Summary: He wouldn't regret this. He wouldn't.


Regret

 **I know I should be updating Compulsion, and I know I said I wouldn't write anything else until it was finished, but the truth of the matter is that I'm running on fumes. I have major writer's block, so I had to take a step back. And then this came into being.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters.**

Alister had waited too long for this.

He had waited for what felt like centuries, mourning what could have been and what it would have felt like to experience the rest of his life with his people, his friends.

He missed Kaden so very, very much.

But Kanan wasn't here now, was he?

Kaden was very, very much dead.

As were most of his race.

As was Ratchet.

The boy had been just like his father. Just looking at him made years fade away and for a few fleeting moments allow Alister to imagine that instead of the young Lombax it was his father standing next to him, ready to find the Great Clock and bring their kind back to greatness. It was all he could do to not call the boy by his father's name.

Looking down at the furry head leaning against his shoulder, Alister sighed. It had to be done. Ratchet had been mislead by the robot that had called himself his friend. Made his think that it was wrong to want to save his race, to save his parents!

The robot was selfish.

He knew that by turning back time he would never meet Ratchet, that he would never know that kinship that was so similar to what he had had with Kaden. That he would be alone.

And of course the robot wouldn't have that now, would he?

He just had to sway Ratchet from his duty, the little pest! Alister could have ripped that antenna from his head and speared him to his precious Clock! But that would have caused Ratchet to distrust him, and then they would never complete their mission.

Not that it mattered anyway.

Ratchet had still refused to help in the end, and Alister had been forced to do what he would have thought to be the unthinkable. Watching as his best friend's son was hit full blast, as his robot companion grabbed his hand just in time to prevent him from falling backwards off the platform and into the abyss below. Watching as the robot cradled his prone form, calling for him.

 _Ratchet, please! You can't….you can't leave….me….you can't leave me! I can't do this alone!_

 _You are my friend._

 _Don't leave._

….Watching as the robot pleaded, sadness dimming his optics when he came to the conclusion that his friend was gone, only to brighten when his eyes locked with Alister's, his face twisting into something that Alister would have deemed impossible for a robot to produce.

The robot let go of Ratchet.

Alister readied his weapon.

The robot…. _Clank_ ….charged.

Alister didn't miss.

Ignoring the mess that lay at his feet, Alister walked to where Ratchet lay, ears flopped over his eyes. Picking him up in his arms, the force caused his ears to move, revealing glassy eyes.

Alister was sure that Kaden had looked like this as well.

Positioning Ratchet so that he didn't have to see those green eyes looking at him, he turned towards the entrance of the Great Clock, to where the red helper robot was, frozen in what Alister was sure was fear.

Alister gripped his weapon.

The robot fled, hands covering his ears and eyes closed, whimpering.

 _Orvus, I'm so sorry…._

 _Your son…._

Alister didn't give him a second thought as he made his way through the threshold to where the Clock lay.

To where the Lombaxes where.

To where Kaden stood, laughing and ready to go on an adventure.

To where Ratchet began as a young child hiding behind his mother's legs before growing up to become a young man just like his father.

(To where a certain robot was nowhere near Alister's happiness, and hopefully rotting in a factory, unseen and unheard.)

To where he was still seen as a hero, not some monster who betrayed his people due to his pride.

To where his salvation lay.

Stopping a few feet from the switch that change his fate, he glanced down once more towards Ratchet and sighed, turning to the side and heading towards the wall, setting him down gently. His half-open eyes stared at something behind Alister. Not wanting to see those piercing eyes anymore, Alister raised his hand and rested it on the side of Ratchet's face, lingering there before moving over to his eyes and closing them, Alister shutting his own eyes as well.

 _Rest, Ratchet._

 _I will return everything that has been taken from you and more._

 _I will bring your family back._

Opening his eyes and gazing at Ratchet one more time, Alister got up and stepped backwards, edging his way towards the switch.

Grasping it tightly, he breathed.

Everything would be as it should be.

Everything would be perfect.

He wouldn't regret this.

He _wouldn't._


End file.
